Pretty Cure Felicity Dazzle!
Pretty Cure Felicity Dazzle! (プリキュアフェリシティダズル！, Purikyua Ferishiti Dazuru!) is the second fanseries created by CureBlanc22. It will replace Hi! Nautical☼Marina Pretty Cure! Again ''in its initial time slot. This series takes place in the West (Manhattan, New York and Jersey City, New Jersey, USA) instead of Japan. This series has themes of happiness, luckiness, fashion, candy, baking, pop music, religion, art, nature, images (photography), image (how the Cures are perceived by others), magic, tarot cards, goals, love, a sense of belonging, colors, and rainbows. Story The evil MelanCorp, led by Emperor Melancholy — who was the king of Happywood and was known as King Felix — who wants to take happiness away from the universe. He already made happiness disappear when he killed Queen Felicity in her sleep and cursed Happywood with sadness. The inhabitants held off the MelanCorp, until they came back and crushed the overpowered inhabitants with their sadness powers. Queen Felicity's son and daughter, Prince Happy and Princess Joy. became the rulers of Happywood. Happy and Joy, devastated that their father would betray the family, vow that they will save the entire universe from MelanCorp, revive their mother, and bring their father to justice. Melancholy came back to go after the sacred Felicity Crystals, so the Prince and Princess of the Happywood Kingdom hid the Crystals in Earth, and they entrusted their assistant, the rainbow colored bird-like Prism, to find the Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure, to find the crystals before the MelanCorp use the crystals' power to bring melancholy to Earth and eventually, the entire universe. Characters ''The series takes place in the Western World, so the the characters will have the given name before the surname instead of the other way around like in Japan. Pretty Cure Felicia Peterson (フェリシア·ピーターソン, Ferishia Pītāson) / Cure Happiness (キュアハピネス, Kyua Hapinesu) Voiced By: Emi Nitta Intro: "The happy dazzling warrior, I will cure evil hearts with my angelic heart, Cure Happiness!" Attacks: Happiness Surge, Blessing Kiss, Dazzling Charm (w/ all Cures) Item: Happiness Harp Felicia is a very laid-back and unworried girl. She is a rich 10 year old girl born and raised in Jersey City who loves to travel, whether to the Jersey Shore, the Hamptons, the Pocono Mountains, Europe, Canada (especially her favorite town – and best friend and fellow Cure, Désirée's hometown, Montréal, Québec) or just a stroll down the park. She treats everyone with pure kindness and helps people, even her enemies. She is Catholic and goes to mass every Sunday, plus donates to it seems every charity under the sun. She's the middle child and only girl. She has two cousins, both fellow Cures: Bianca White; who recently moved from Fort Lauderdale and a cheerful and lively pop singer, and Karina Houston, a college student who is an amateur writer of so-called 'gothic romance' books. She is an honest girl, but sometimes can be too honest and it comes back to bite her. Also, she's incredibly lucky whenever she plays games; board, card, video games, even dominoes. Her favorite food is pizza. Her catchphrase is "Go For It!" She is a student at Notre Dame School, a prestigious Roman Catholic co-ed school in Jersey City, where she is the student council president. Her motifs are happiness, luckiness and religion, and her colors are Pink and Dark Red. Désirée LeNoire (デジレレノア, Dejire Renoa) / Cure Stylish (キュアスタイリッシュ, Kyua Sutairisshu) Voiced By: Azusa Takadoro Intro: "The elegant dazzling warrior, I will cure evil hearts with style, Cure Stylish!" Attacks:Starlight Sparkle, Aroma Cascade, Dazzling Charm (w/ all Cures) Item: Stylish Fragrance Also known as Dez, Désirée is a lovely, calm, composed 12 year old girl, and very passionate about fashion. She is Felicia's best friend and roommate. She's also a huge sports fan. Even though she's from Montréal, Canada, she has always preferred U.S. sports (Football (Gridiron), Baseball, and Basketball) to the traditional Canadian sport of Hockey. Her favorite teams are baseball's New York Yankees and both the New Jersey football teams the Giants and Jets, and when she's not talking about fashion, she often talks about them and how hot their players are. Her parents ran a perfume company called Glace Noire, and she moved as close to New York as she can so she can finally put Glace Noire's name on the map. She's the fashion club president at Notre Dame School. Her catchphrases are "Youpi!" which is French for "Yippie!", and "Parfait!" (Perfect!). Her favorite food is bagels. Her motifs are fashion and her goal to make it in the perfume business, and her theme colors are Black, Silver and Purple. Bianca White (ビアンカホワイト, Bianka Howaito) / Cure Pop (キュアポップ, Kyua Poppu) Voiced By: Aya Uchida Intro: "The lovely dazzling idol warrior, I will cure evil hearts with my song, Cure Pop!" Attacks: Moonlight Dazzle, Best Performance, Dazzling Charm (w/ all Cures) Item: Rhythm Headset Bianca is Felicia's younger cousin, a 9 year old wannabe idol who can sing both J-pop and Western pop music. She is from Fort Lauderdale, Florida, where she had many friends, but she moved to Manhattan with her mother because of her mother's job being relocated and she cried throughout her flight to NYC. She is a fan of MVP48, a famous all-girl J-pop group, and Two Directions, a British all-boy pop band. Despite her difficulty in getting friends in NYC, and an even harder time getting a good looking boy to even notice her, she doesn't let it discourage her from trying hard through singing. Bianca often visits Felicia and Dez's house on weekends, which Bianca sometimes dreads because she considers her annoying. Her catchphrase is "I, love, you!" usually directed at her cousins (especially Karina who does not consider her annoying and Dez whenever she helps her dress), and whoever complements her singing voice. She is a Notre Dame School student and is often singing in the hallways trying to get people to look at her. Her motif is pop music and her theme colors are White and Indigo. Isabella DiMaggio (イザベラディマジオ, Izabera Dimajio) / Cure Image (キュアイメージ, Kyua Imēji) Voiced By: Suzuko Mimori Intro: "The shutterbug dazzling warrior, I will cure evil hearts one picture at a time, Cure Image!" Attacks: Pretty Cure Flash, Photo Finish, Dazzling Charm (w/ all Cures) Item: Heart Camera Isabella is a girl from a traditional, conservative family. Her mom is African-American, and her father is an Italian from Sicily who became a naturalized American citizen. She dreams of being a newspaper writer and camera girl. She is shy because she was bullied as a child and people made fun of her for her acne, and she is often looking in the mirror using all sorts of creams to get rid of them. Before she became a Cure, she was fascinated about them, even made a future photo album titled 'Pretty Cure sightings' and find out their true identities. She is a 11 years old who was born in Bayonne, New Jersey but has lived in Jersey City since her family moved when she was 2, and a student a Notre Dame School, where she is the photographer and writer of the school newspaper. Her theme as a Cure is Image (Photography), her motif as a civilian is Image (how she is perceived), and her theme color is Navy Blue. Mary Lahoud (メアリーラフード, Mearī Rafūdo) / Cure Arabesque (キュアアラベスク, Kyua Arabesuku) Voiced By: Haruka Tomatsu Intro: "The dazzling warrior of the Middle East, I cure evil hearts with my magic, Cure Arabesque!" Attacks: Pretty Cure Ifrit, Pretty Cure Leviathan, Dazzling Charm (w/ all Cures) Item: Magic Jar Mary is an 11 year old girl from Manhattan. She attends a different school, Manhattan Girls Academy, which is an all-girl institution. Mary wants to be an artist. She is a Muslim, though she is not as devout as Felicia for her Christian faith. She can't keep a secret and much to her chagrin, lost friends because of it. Her older brother Terry plays soccer in the Middle Eastern country of Lebanon and she checks on him a lot by calling him. She's protective of her cat Shamira. Her theme is Middle Eastern mythology, and her theme color is Green. Karina Houston (カリーナヒューストン, Karina Hyūsuton) / Cure Romance (キュアロマンス, Kyua Romansu) Voiced By: Ōkubo Rumi Intro: "The dazzling warrior of love, I cure evil hearts with my compassion, Cure Romance!" Attacks: Heart Rush, Lovely Kiss, Vampire Bite, Dazzling Charm (w/ all Cures) Item: Heart Ring Karina is a 19 year old girl from the Bronx who writes so-called 'gothic romance' books (think of Twilight or Vampire Diaries) to help pay for the tuition. She attends NYU. People call her a tsundere, because she is often cold to people, but when she finds out that they buy her book, then she's all of a sudden kind to them. She also seems to defend her cousin, Bianca, whenever her other cousin, Felicia, hurts her feelings. Her themes are love and romance (especially gothic romance), and her theme colors are Orange and Black. Cecelia Marie Buenaventura (セシリアマリーブエナベンチュラ, Seshiria Marī Buenabenchura) / Cure Tarot (キュアタロット, Kyua Tarotto) Voiced By: Kadowaki Mai Intro: "The dazzling tarot warrior, I cure evil hearts with my tarot cards, Cure Tarot!" Attacks: Too many to list here, Dazzling Charm (w/ all Cures) Item: Tarot Cards Cecelia is a 10 year girl born in Newark, who moved to Jersey City at the age of 5. Cecelia Marie Buenaventura is not her real name, it is actually Dottie Löw-Sherman (ドッティロウシャーマン, Dotti Rou-Shāman) and she is half-German and Jewish, and half-African-American. She goes to Notre Dame School writes the horoscope section of the school newspaper, and she's called sometimes jokingly as Miss Cleo. She got her love of horoscopes from her aunt Roxanne who was a fortune teller. She is cute in a mysterious way and she 'curses' people who threaten her friends. Her fashion taste is that she dresses like a gypsy, in her civilian form sometimes but especially her Cure forms. She goes window shopping everyday at fashion stores and jewelry stores. Her theme is tarot cards and horoscopes and her theme color is Yellow. Allies [[Prism|'Prism']] (プリズム, Purizumu) / Nanairo Nijiwa (七色虹環, Nanairo Nijiwa) / Miracle Rainbow (ミラクルレインボー, Mirakurureinbō) Voiced by: Yuuki Aoi Intro: "Me with the seven beautiful colors of Pretty Cure, we can make miracles! Miracle Rainbow!" Attacks: Rainbow Snow, Prism Rays, Dazzling Charm (w/ all Cures) Item: Prism Piano Prism is the assistant of Happywood. She was originally a human, born on a Japanese mountain town in Nagano Prefecture who enjoyed skiing in the winter and farming. In her mascot form, she takes the form of a warbler bird. Later in the series, she gets her human form back and gained the ability to switch between he bird and human form, and when all seven Cures assemble, she gets her magical Pretty Cure powers. Her theme colors are Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, and Indigo. King Felix The former king of Happywood until he joined the Dark side and became Emperor Melancholy. When he was Felix, he was very kind-hearted and generous, the polar opposite of Melancholy. Queen Felicity The beautiful queen of Happywood. She was killed by King Felix in her sleep. Prince Happy and Princess Joy The prince and princess of Happywood respectively. They become the leaders of the kingdom when their mom died and their dad became the Emperor of MelanCorp. They hid the Felicity Crystals in Earth to prevent their evil dad from using it to fulfill his evil goals. Villains MelanCorp Their name is a mix of Melan'choly and '''Corp'oration, and they are the antagonists. They present themselves to be a corporation. Their "boss" is Emperor Melancholy, who betrayed his own family and all of Happywood for reasons unknown. Their phrase, which they consider to be their 'slogan' is "'Happiness is ''not good for business!" They have offices in the Empire State Building, the new 1 World Trade Center, and GE Building. Emperor Melancholy The cold-hearted "boss" (leader) of Melancorp. He resides in 1 WTC while his henchmen battle Precure. Dark Soldier Prism's evil twin. She represents Prism's dark memories when she hurt people, and the times she betrayed her friends instead of helping them. She is the "COO" (second in command) and she can be seen serving the boss food. Dark Cures - Created by MelanCorp, unknown how they were created. * [[Cure Sadness|'Cure Sadness']] - Opposite of Cure Happiness * [[Cure Unstylish|'Cure Unstylish']] - Opposite of Cure Stylish * [[Cure Unhip|'Cure Unhip']] - Opposite of Cure Pop * [[Cure Bad Image|'Cure Bad Image']] - Opposite of Cure Image * [[Cure Evil Sheik|'Cure Evil Sheik']] - Opposite of Cure Arabesque * [[Cure Unromantic|'Cure Unromantic']] - Opposite of Cure Romance * [[Cure Game Over|'Cure Game Over']] - Opposite of Cure Tarot Items Rose Broach The Cures' transformation items, they are color-coded heart-shaped broaches with a big dark red rose in the back. To transform, the Cures form a heart with their hands around the Rose Broach while holding it high, while shouting "Pretty Cure, Smile, Love, Dazzle, Happy, GO!" At "Smile", "Love", and "Dazzle", they pose three times respectively before tossing the Broach high at "Happy". At "GO!", they jump and transform into their Pretty Cure clothes, finally catching the Broach, placing it above their left chest of their uniform and landing, blowing a kiss before doing their individual intro phrase. Felicity Crystals The sacred crystals located in the Happy Caves in Happywood Kingdom. They have the power to grant wishes and bring happiness. If used by the MelanCorp, it becomes the Melancholy Crystals and does the opposite of what the Felicity Crystals do (i.e. they bring sadness). [[Happiness Harp|'Happiness Harp']] Cure Happiness's weapon, a small, red, heart-shaped harp. It's used for the upgraded version of Happiness Surge and Blessing Kiss. [[Stylish Fragrance|'Stylish Fragrance']] Cure Stylish's weapon, a black fragrance. She uses it to transform, much like the HeartCatch Cures, and she uses it for Aroma Cascade. [[Rhythm Headset|'Rhythm Headset']] Cure Pop's headset. She uses it for her Best Performance, which powers up her attacks and defenses, but can only use that attack once per transformation. [[Heart Camera|'Heart Camera']] Cure Image's weapon. A cute, dark blue heart-shaped camera. With one flash, it blinds enemies, and is used for both Pretty Cure Flash and Photo Finish. [[Magic Jar|'Magic Jar']] Cure Arabesque's weapon, a stereotypical Arabian jar. With a rub, a genie comes out and it can do the attack Pretty Cure Ifrit. It can also summon a magic carpet for all of the Cures to ride in. [[Heart Ring|'Heart Ring']] Cure Romance's ring. It is gothic looking and it has an orange jewel. When she puts it on, she gets vampire teeth, which makes her able to perform Vampire Bite. [[Cure Tarot's Tarot Cards|'Cure Tarot's Tarot Cards']] They make Cure Tarot gain all types of powers, such as the Sun card giving her fire powers, and the Moon card giving her lunar powers. [[Prism Piano|'Prism Piano']] Prism/Miracle Rainbow's piano weapon, which resembles the Fortune Piano, but rainbow colored. Locations *'Happywood' - The home of Prism (her second home really, in reality, she is from a rural mountain town in Japan and resides in Jersey City), and the Royal Family. *'Jersey City, New Jersey, and New York City' - The cities where the story takes place. Northeastern USA. MelanCorp has offices in a few New York skyscrapers. **Notre Dame School - A former all-girl school, now recently went co-ed. It is an elite Roman Catholic school which has students from Kindergarten to 12th grade. **Manhattan Girls' Academy - An all-girls school in Manhattan which Mary goes to. *'Depresstan' - The real home of the MelanCorp. It is unknown where it is located. Episodes Episode 1: A Dazzling intro! Episode 2: Never out of style, Dez becomes the stylish Precure Episode 3: Panic at the Broadway concert Episode 4: MelanCorp plotting a scam Episode 5: Say Cheese! Isabella's photo contest Episode 6: Bianca's surprise concert Episode 7: Isabella is Cure Image? Trivia *MVP48 is a knock off of AKB48, a J-pop girls group. *Two Directions is a knock off of One Direction, a boy band from Britain. *Happywood gets its name from Hollywood. *The series creator, CureBlanc22, is from New Jersey. *Seven is a common theme. **Seven Pretty Cure (if you don't include Miracle Rainbow). **Seven colors of the rainbow (each representing an individual Precure). **Prism's theme colors are all 7 colors of the Rainbow, and her civilian name, Nanairo (七色) means seven colors. *Désirée LeNoire is the first Canadian Cure. **Désirée is also the first to wear glasses in any of this users series. *Every other Cure (minus Désirée LeNoire and Prism are the 1st American Cures.) References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Pretty Cure Felicity Dazzle! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Colors Themed Series